1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to cigarette lighters having a child-resistent mechanism and more specifically to lighters employing a double-button child-resistent mechanism.
2. Related Art
Cigarette lighters containing piezoelectric units are very useful and have become quite prevalent in modern times. Cigarette lighters of the type described herein generally contain a lighter housing that is small enough to be held in the palm of an adult hand. The operation of piezoelectric cigarette lighters is somewhat simpler than that of the traditional flint/spark-wheel lighter. Generally, the lighter is operated by depressing an actuator button, which both activates the piezoelectric unit and acts on a fuel-release lever to release fuel. As a result, a flame is produced at a location opposite the actuator button. As is evident, this process avoids the need for operation of a spark wheel simultaneously with operation of a fuel-release button in order to generate a flame. Obviously, there is an advantage to the simplicity that is offered by piezoelectric cigarette lighters. On the other hand, in the hands of children, or others who do not know how to safely and properly operate the lighter, such lighters are as dangerous as any other spark and/or flame-producing device. Therefore, a need has been realized to equip cigarette lighters with safety features that minimize accidental or improper use by inexperienced persons, especially young children.
Many inventions have been created to address this safety-related concern. Generally, these inventions have sought to introduce safety mechanisms that disable operation of the actuator button of the lighter. As such, these lighters normally consist of a safety feature whereby the operational path of the actuator button is blocked by a latch, button, slide, or other blocking means. Proper operation of the lighter requires that the blocking means be moved out of the path of the actuator button, or other structure that might be integral with the actuator button, before a flame can be produced. Only then is the operator able to depress the actuator button and produce a flame. As such, the prior art requires additional structural members, as well as additional steps (e.g., lateral or longitudinal disengagement of a blocking means), to operate the lighter.
In some of the aforementioned cigarette lighters, the safety mechanism is passive. That is, once the safety feature is deactivated by moving the blocking member from the "locked" to the "unlocked" position, the lighter remains in the "unlocked" position, and thus is operable as a cigarette lighter with no safety feature at all. In these devices, the lighter remains in the "unlocked" position until the safety feature is activated again by manually re-engaging the safety mechanism (e.g., by manually returning the blocking means to the "locked" position).
In order to address this problem, some inventions have introduced safety mechanisms that are activated automatically after each use of the lighter. In general, this improvement has alleviated some of the fears associated with leaving the lighter in an "unlocked", operable position after the operator has finished using the lighter. Nevertheless, a disadvantage that is common to the passive, as well as the active, cigarette lighters is that their operation is usually quite cumbersome. Frequently, in order to use such cigarette lighters, the operator must use more than one finger, and sometimes more than one hand, to perform several functions simultaneously. As such, loss of ease of use is the price that is paid for any additional amount of safety that might be achieved.
Therefore, there is a need for a device that not only achieves the stated safety goals, but also is amenable to operation with relative ease. The invention described herein offers such a combination and consists of a safety button that is similar in size and physical location to the conventional activation button. The invention requires that an ignition button, located in a cavity within the safety button, be depressed simultaneously with the safety button before a flame can be produced. In this way, young children are coaxed into believing that they can operate the lighter in the usual way, i.e., by pressing only the safety button. However, such operation will produce neither a spark nor a flame. Moreover, given the relatively small size of the ignition button, operation of this button requires an amount of strength and pulp that are rarely found in the fingers of young children. At the same time, due to the placement of the ignition button, simultaneous operation of both the safety button and the ignition button requires use of only one finger, so that operation of the lighter by the intended adult user is no different from operation of a lighter with no safety mechanism at all.